


Bed time stories

by BraixenBoy17



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraixenBoy17/pseuds/BraixenBoy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel gets scared during a storm when her and Dipper are home alone, will he find a way to comfort her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed time stories

Bed time stories

 

Dipper and Mabel Pines were stuck inside the Mystery Shack Soos and Wendy had finished for the day and Stan was out on a date with Lazy Susan, unable to do anything outside like they wanted to due to the storm that had been rumbling on all day. Dipper as usual had his knees pulled up to his chest and his nose burried in journal number 3 blacklight in one hand, the other stroking and playing with Mabel's hair while muttering to himself, Mabel was sat with her back resting on Dipper's legs watching a film, something about alien zombies from Uranus. Dipper did start out watching it with her but quickly stopped when he realised how bad it was.   
Dipper's train of thought was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, he bookmarked his page, turned the blacklight off and nudged Mabel in the back "pizza's here, move it" playfully pushing her off him   
"Want me to go and get some drink"? Mabel asked, Dipper nodded yeah as he picked up the money that was on the top of the T.V, giving her a quick peck on the lips he went out to open the front door   
"Hey there"   
"Hey, two stuffed crust, meat feast pizzas, a portion of chicken strips, a portion of hot wings and one large garlic bread pizza? That'll be $23.59 cheers" Dipper handed over $25, telling the delivery guy to keep the change, thanking Dipper he got back into his car and drove off. Dipper carefully brought the food back into the living room and placed it down in Stan's chair ready to sort it   
"Come on BABEL" Dipper called out, using the cheesy nickname he coined for her, she came in a few moments later, carrying 2 glasses of Pip Cola and a large bottle of it tucked under one of her arms. The Mystery Shack was suddenly illuminated by a blinding flash of lightning, startling Dipper and causing Mabel to let out a small scream and drop the two glasses and the bottle of drink she was carrying.   
"Ahhh fiddlesticks" she huffed, bracing herself for the loud rumble of thunder she knew was coming, Dipper rushed over to where she stood surrounded by a soaking wet carpet and shards of broken glass "Sorry Dip" Dipper took her hand and took her out of the way of the glass, making sure she wasn't cut anywhere   
"It's alright, sit down and sort out dinner and I'll tidy this up okay?"   
"Okay" Mabel agreed "that storm is getting pretty close now ain't it?" She added  
"It'll be okay, I won't let anything happen to you" Dipper promised her, trying to calm her fear of storms.  
Dipper cleaned the mess up pretty quickly, not wanting his food to get cold, too quickly though as he suffered a large cut on his thumb as he was picking up the last of the broken glass, entering the kitchen, he threw the last of the glass shards away, turning the tap on by the sink he began to run his bloodied thumb under the cold water. Mabel came out into the kitchen, grabbed a plaster from a drawer, walked over to the sink, took Dipper's thumb from under the cold water and dried it off before wrapping the plaster around the cut, kissing the top of his thumb "better?" She asked him   
"Better" he smiled, looking into Dipper's eyes Mabel was totally lost and didn't notice the storm still raging on outside.   
"I love you Dip"   
"I love you too" he replied, kissing her gently "now can we go back in and eat cause I'm starving" he winked, poking his tongue out. They made their way back into the living room, sat down and began to eat while watching the last of the alien zombie movie that was still showing.   
Upstairs in their attic bedroom as they were getting ready for bed, rain still hammering down on the roof, wind howling and thunder and lightning still dominating the skies Mabel turned to her brother who was sat on the edge of his bed "umm Dipper?" He looked up across the room towards her "seeing as the storm is still quite bad out there..." She continued   
"You wanna get into my bed with me don't you?" knowing exactly what she was going to ask for  
"Yes please" She nodded meekly, as another flash of lightning made her jump up and scream out, Dipper pulled his covers back and moved back against the wall allowing her the space to climb in next to him. Mabel smiled as she slid in next to him and snuggled up as close as she could, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head down on his chest and yawning loudly  
"Mabes?" 

"Mmm?"   
"Want a bed time story?" Dipper asked, knowing that it would keep her from getting worked up about the storm outside and would help get her to sleep faster  
"Mmmhmm" she mumbled, getting too comfortable, pressed up against him to talk properly, Dipper allowed himself a small smile at the sight before reaching over to a pastel pink journal he keeps beside his bed  
"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Mabel..." He began.


End file.
